Tricks and Treats
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Going through a series of strange, frightening events can really stress someone out. Let's see Laura reacts! :D ONESHOT! (About my oc, KittyCarlo/LauraWilkinson with a hint of Kratt!)


Pulling her jacket on, Laura exited her old home saying goodbye to her father and old housekeeper. She stood on the porch smiling, as the night air crisply blew around her, over the hills, stables, and nearby forest. Autumn was here, and everything had become a bit colder. Halloween was actually only a few days away even.

"So, plan on coming back soon?" Her older brother Donte asked, stepping out into the night, barefoot. The windows of the old farmhouse were all lit up, along with a lantern that was between the shed and barn.

"Yeah, as soon as the Tortuga makes a trip 'round here again." She checked her pockets for her keys, then leaned against the railing of the porch and looked at the sky, "You know, I've really missed this old place over the years..."

Donte closed the door to preserve heat on the inside of the house, and then he walked over and sat on the railing beside her. She looked up at him, "What about you? Aren't you ever going to leave this place? See the world?"

Don smirked, "That was your dream, Laura. Not mine... I can't ever really picture me leaving this place; even though it wasn't your calling, raising horses and farming is my life."

"You wouldn't even leave if you got married?"

"Don't tease, you know I don't plan like that..."

She sighed, "I know." she leaned on his shoulder and glanced at the stars, "But someday you're going to have to get married; _I want nieces and nephews._" They both laughed, and he playfully pushed her off him,

"You better get going sis."

"Yeah, I know. Love you!" She punched him lovingly in the shoulder before hopping over the railing over to the Createrra, the jeep the Kratts let her borrow on her drive there.

"Love ya too! Drive safely!" he paused, and smirked, "And tell Marty I said hi!"

"I will!" She started the car and turned on the headlights. Pulling out of the long driveway, the sheep dog barked after her, as if to say goodbye as well. Without a top to the jeep, it was pretty chilly as she pulled onto the back road and started to drive around the forest. She was glad her blond hair was back in a ponytail, otherwise it would've probably been all over her face, with the amount of wind that was coming over the windshield.

She enjoyed driving on nights like this (that is if she didn't run into any deer), they were filled with stars and the full moon, and you almost didn't need headlights with all the light coming from the sky. Just her, and the empty, little road.

But as she came up over the hill, for some reason she had a feeling something was off. It was an uneasy feeling that made her check the rearview-mirror once or twice.

"Just Halloween jitters I suppose..." she told herself, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling. She also reminded herself that her friends at the Tortuga had been pulling pranks on her all week, so she was a little more jumpy then usual. Leave it to the Tortuga crew to get into the holiday spirit.

But her confidence and reassurance was all lost as a blood curdling shriek came from beside the road. Slamming on the breaks, Laura bumped her head on the steering wheel. Rubbing her forehead, Laura looked wide eyed over into the forest beside her in a frozen manner. She cautiously reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a flashlight.

Turning the flashlight on, she pointed it at the trees that loomed above her on one side. She was lucky no one else seemed to be driving around that night, or someone could have run into her.

Her voice was dry, and she felt like just driving away, but her curiosity took the best off her, "Hello? Is someone there?" She sat up straight, and regained her posture. No one answered of course, but Laura knew she had heard _something_ screaming. She was so positive, that there was no doubt in her mind she had heard something.

And then again suddenly another shrill shriek rang out from above her; she quickly shone her flashlight upwards ready for something to come pouncing down upon her. But, the flashlight landed on nothing except owl, who was startled with the sudden light, and started to fly away. It then dawned on Laura that the owl that was flying away was a Barn Owl.

With a sigh of relief, she flipped off the flashlight and put it back. She had learned enough from the Kratts to know Barn Owls have a terrifying shriek that sounds almost like a human screaming. Chris had told her enough stories about his and Martin's camping trips, and first hearing the freakish shriek.

Brushing off all thoughts of fear, Laura focused her attention back on the road and started driving again.

* * *

The Tortuga had been sitting outside of a small town, near Laura's old farmhouse. The little town was so small, that you could drive past it in mere seconds. But ever since she was young, that's where her family went to get groceries and go to school. She was hoping to stop by a diner she use to know and pick up her friends some homemade donuts before she returned.

Parking in the parking lot she turned off the car and shoved the keys back in her pocket. The town was not completely quiet, which was nice after being in complete silence on the road. Some teens were carpooling over at the Dairy Queen across the street, and laughing and obviously enjoying each others company.

Laura watched them and smiled, as she parked in front of the diner. Inside, there were only a few people; truckers getting a meal and reading up on local news, and some locals quietly enjoying cups of coffee and hot cider.

She went to the counter and took a deep breath, able to smell the cinnamon in the fresh baked apple pie, and the tomato sauce in baking lasagna, "Mr. VaToni?" she called out with a smile.

A big Italian man, with a stained white apron stepped out of the kitchen and looked around, "Who's a callin' a meh?"

"_Mr. VaToni!_" Laura laughed, and waved.

VaToni opened his mouth wide with a smile, and ran up to Laura, lifting her off the ground with a big bear hug, "I am blessed this a' night! _Laura!_ _Benvenuto!_ We've missed you here at the ol' Pamonli Diner!"

"_I've missed this place too!_" Laura grunted, as she was waiting to be released and put back on the ground, "_I was stopping in to see if I could have some of your pumpkin donuts before I hit the road again!_"

Mr. VaToni practically dropped her, clapping his hands together, "Yes! Most certainly! I will get to it eh, right a way!" He quickly rushed back into the kitchen with a song bellowing deep from the back of his throat. Laura sighed, and smiled. When she was younger, she always thought about how interesting it was; to see an Italian among townsfolk who are all born and raised country, and talked like they're from Texas.

"So you won't believe what I got scared about tonight..." She started, calling back into the kitchen.

"_You're a gonna have to talk a bit louder, signora, I cannot hear your voice over the boiling oil..._"

"I said you're not going to believe what I was scared-" she had trailed off into a mumble as she peered out the window, out at the Createrra. Something was wrong; the headlights were blinking on and off. ".._.I'll be right back Mr. VaToni..._" But he didn't hear her.

She walked out the door and jogged over to the Createrra. Looking inside, she couldn't understand why the lights were going off; the keys were in her pocket, not in the ignition. Leaning over the jeep's door, and driving seat, she tried turning the car on. Maybe if she turned it on then off, the lights would stop acting weird.

But as soon as the keys were in the ignition, the headlights stopped blinking and stayed on. Then to her shock and horror, the Createrra started backing out of the lot with her hanging over the door and holding onto the keys. Giving a shout she tumbled into the driver's seat head first as the Createrra suddenly started speeding down the road, it almost caused an accident or two by running through a few stop lights.

Struggling into her the seat, Laura froze when she saw the steering wheel moving by itself. Was the Createrra haunted? Haunted or not, Laura wasn't going to let some ghost get her a ticket or kill someone by running them over. So by grabbing onto the wheel and slamming onto the breaks, she prevented herself from crashing into the sidewalk.

Surprisingly, she had stopped right down the street from the diner. Breathlessly, Laura leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, taking the keys and putting them in her pocket again. A sigh of relief came over her, but was interrupted by the sharp sound or a police car siren. Her eyes flew open as she stared up into the stern face of a policeman.

"Having fun?" He smirked with a slight glare, "Miss you just ran through two red lights and almost caused an accident."

She grumbled to herself and sat up straight, "I'm sorry officer, but it wasn't my fault! You're going to think I'm crazy, but the jeep was alive, I swear! And-"

The officer cut her off, "Wait, _Laura? Laura Wilkinson?_"

She paused and got a closer look at him, "_Rob?_" she asked in disbelief since her father was once an officer himself, she knew the old policeman well.

"Laura, good lord it's been a while. But what were you _thinking_?" Rob shook his head

"Try to believe me Rob, _it wasn't me_. The jeep was _alive_ I tell you!"

The officer shook his head, gritting his teeth as he thought, "Sorry Miss Wilkinson; I can see you are obviously sober, but that's a little much to believe... it is kind of late, maybe you just fell asleep briefly?"

Laura rubbed her brow, "Robert, please. You know me better then that." She would have added that hanging out of your car while it was driving doesn't count as sleeping, but she didn't know if you could get a ticket for that or not.

"Again I apologize... but I just can't bring myself to believe it." But before he could write a penalty, the kids Laura saw at the Dairy Queen drove up next to the jeep. She could now see there was about 7 of them crammed into the convertible, and they all looked pretty nervous.

"Hey officer," the driver started, "Don't get to angry at the lady, she didn't know what was going on."

Rob's eyebrows raised as he turned to look at them, "Explain."

The driver swallowed, and nervously laughed as he hopped out of the car and walked over to them, "Well you see, we've been pulling a few pranks here and there tonight, and we saw blondie here park across the street and we couldn't help it.'

'You see, my friend Bobby here is a great inventor. He made this device from a remote control car, and attached it to the jeep." He reached into the Createrra and pulled out a circuit board like device from underneath the dashboard, "We may have gotten a little carried away."

"A _little_?" Laura's eyes were flaming. She was currently deciding whether to slap or strangle the teenagers.

"But we all meant it in good fun!" One of the girls called from the car, "We're really sorry that it got so crazy..."

Rob was shaking his head, wondering why he was a policeman in that town. He looked at Laura, "So, guilty or not guilty?"

She sighed and held her hand out to the teen driver, "Give me that device." He handed it to her immediately. And as soon as it was in her grip she chucked it towards a dumpster, "We're even."

Rob shook his head, "Well, they're not getting away with it that easily," he turned to the group of kids, "Alright, I'm escorting every single one of you home, c'mon."

The teens groaned, but nodded as they situated themselves in the convertible, and had Rob drive up behind them. He rolled down his window and looked at Laura, "Nice to see you again Miss Wilkinson... even if it was under strange circumstances."

"Ditto." She said, a little more humor in her voice. And with that, they all drove away; the teens with the officer following, and Laura driving back to the diner. Mr. VaToni was standing at the door waiting,

"Where on earth were you a' going drivin' like a maniac?" He asked with a deep laugh rolling from his stomach, "Your rear end was sticking out of the car as it pulled away!"

She groaned, "It's a heck of an explanation... but right now I should probably get going, it's been a long day..."

VaToni nodded and handed her a big paper bag, "_Zucca ciambelle_; pumpkin donuts, as you wished. They are on the house." She couldn't thank him more as she took the bag and got in the Createrra once more to head home to the Tortuga.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't think I can take anymore scares tonight." Laura said driving into the clearing were the Tortuga was standing. She looked up and marveled at the turtle ship, unsure if anything could ever compare to it.

Pushing a button on the steering wheel, a garage door on the Tortuga opened wide, with a gang plank leading up into it. The familiar light greeted her as she drove in, and for the last time that night, parked. Hopping out she took off her jacket, happy to be in warmer air as the garage door and gangplank closed automatically.

The smell of the warm pumpkin pastries was getting to Laura, as she threw her jacket around her waist, tying it. So she opened the paper bag and ate one as she started upstairs into the hallway.

"Hey guys I'm back!" She said through mumbled bites of the donuts. Swallowing, she looked around and froze, "...Guys?" It was always a possibility they were out late night creature adventuring, with the endless amount of nocturnal animals around those parts. Shrugging she walked into the main control room as she finished off her pastry, and placed the bag in the fridge.

Stretching she gave a sharp complicated whistle, calling Survivor (the Tortuga's pet lion). But Survivor didn't come. Laura groaned and picked up a creature disc that was laying on the dais, "If Survivor gets sick in this cold weather, I'm going to kill Jimmy for letting him out there..." But suddenly the lights flickered, and she didn't move.

She just then noticed how empty the Tortuga was when you were alone; she could hear the wind outside, pushing against the metal causing it to creak. The hallways were all dark because those lights reacted to movement. She was really starting to think about going out to look for the Kratt team, to join in on the creature adventure, but then all the lights in the main room died. Laura jumped, then squinted trying to see in the darkness.

She swallowed hard, and the pleasureful taste of pumpkin in her mouth was forgotten. She heard slight movement around her, and she was frozen stiff. But, a hint of annoyance started growing stronger inside her, sick of being scared.

So when she felt two pairs of hands grab her shoulders, she gave an angry shout, and flipped one person over her shoulder, and punched the other square in the nose.

"WHOA! Kit! Calm down!" Her nickname hung in the air, as the lights flipped on. It was Aviva who had called out, and flipped the lights on. Laura soon saw Chris holding his nose and Martin nearby on the ground dazed. The Kratt brothers had tried to prank her again.

She gasped and smacked her forehead, "What were you two THINKING? Ugh... look what you made me do!"

Jimmy was over in the corner with Koki, and they were both laughing so hard they were leaning on each other. Aviva ran over to Chris, pulling his hands away from his face to get a good look, "Well, just looks like a nose bleed..."

"I guess I deserved that..." CK mumbled, letting Aviva tend to him.

"Yes, you did." Laura said, shaking her head and going over to Martin. She kneeled down to him, "Sorry about tossing you MK..."

"You sure have some arm..." Martin said, chuckling and wincing as he sat up, "Maybe me and Chris should stop trying to prank you?"

"Ya think?" Chris said, laughing to himself, "But those were good reflexes, Kit..."

"Yeah I've been a bit jumpy all night..." Laura replied. She then laughed and went over to the fridge, "Let me make it up to you guys; I got donuts!" Jimmy Z was immediately running over, and everybody else eagerly followed.

Laura looked to MK, "By the way Martin, my brother said hi."

Martin rolled his eyes, "He called me Marty didn't he?"

"Yep."

"Ugh..."

Laura gave a sigh of relief that she was back in the Tortuga, with her friends, and with nothing more to fret about. She was happy to have visited her family and old town, but like the saying goes there is no place like home. But, she was starting to wonder about something, "Hey, Jimmy, where's Survivor?"

"Um... I think... I'm not, uhhhhhhhhh-... _I don't know_."

"..."

* * *

_**Jimmy. You. Are. Dead. -_- Nothing more said.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this ONESHOT! 8D XD So no asky for more chapy; it ain't happenin'.**_

_**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! FAV! WHAT EVER! :)**_

_**Oh! And since it's Halloween (well, it may not be Halloween to you; it really depends what day you're reading this :/ ), maybe have one of your ocs help you with your review while- um, BEING IN COSTUME! Yeah... I'm smart... XD**_

_**~SilverWaterBombadil :D :P :3**_


End file.
